


Among Friends and Winter Snow

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Artic Anarchist Commune, No beta we die like Edward, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snowchester's getting destroy crab raveeee, Sweet, Totally, Wtf am I doing, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A blizzard blew through the commune that night.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 97
Collections: Anonymous





	Among Friends and Winter Snow

Fire crackled against the whistles in the air as the harsh winter wind blew through the cracks in the wooden door. 

Outside brewed a violent storm, which had devastated your little shack by the mountain. Snow melted into water. Painful, beautifully clear water, and so you seek shelter in the cabin. Now you wished you hadn’t.

“Where are you going?” You questioned the other two, looking at their cloaks and decked out gears, then to the still-growing blizzard outside the windows. You saw them exchange a brief glance, before the older one spoke up.

“We’re just going to check the secret bunker, mate. Stay here till we come back, yeah?”

“What…?” The secret bunker was fine. What snowstorm could tremble mountains and stone doors, “Then why do you need all that armor and weapons?”

“...Why don’t you get to making a new axe, Ranboo,” The pink-haired man sighed, waving his hand dismissively, “Call it payment for letting you stay here tonight.”

“Where are you going?”

“We’ll tell you later.”

“No!” You walked up to them, hands balled tight into a fist. Such a bravado stance, but you could feel the tears forming behind your eyes, “Where are you going? You-You’re not attacking anybody, right?”

It would be perfect too. In a blizzard, everybody caught completely unaware. You imagined another crater, like what used to be L’manburg. Snowchester,  _ Snowchester- _

“We...have a favor to repay,” The door opened, sending a blast of wind inside. The fireplace flickered, “You’ll understand one day, mate.”

You took a step toward them, but were pushed back with a shove. An apologetic glance was sent your way, but what did it matter now. All of you knew that. The price for betrayal could never be bypassed with a simple sorry, such was the sad truth in this unforgivable world. Tears blurring your eyes, you saw the other two went out the door, and made a final attempt to stop them. Your hands reached out.

The door shut, and suddenly, it felt warm again. So warm, you felt you could suffocate in the heat. Hands clawed at the now-locked wooden door, banging on it vehemently. But what can a little wind like yourself really do, amidst the winter storm. Uselessly, you dropped to the ground.

Outside the window, two figures disappeared into the snow.

Burning, your eyes burned. The heavy tears scratched away at your skin like thousands of little knives, grating. The fireplace crackled, the wind whistled. Your notebook was by the counter, now it was in your hand. How it got there, you couldn’t care less. 

Pages viciously flipped, tearing at the corners. You got your quill, and scribbled blindly. Your movement, like a puppet on a string, too weak to fight back, too strong to accept.

The demon voice whispered to you, screaming calmly to be heard. Two names you have under your list. Aloud you spoke them, until they can no longer be recognized as the name of your friends.

No names you have under your list.

\----------------------------

The light brought forth morning. Melted snow trickled down the window beside the attic bed and Ranboo forced himself to get out of the warm fur blanket. 

He blinked. What had happened last night? His memory was so familiarly blanked. Did they get attack, did-

“Oh, you’re awake.”

He turned to the ladder next to the bed, smiling when he saw Phil coming up with a dish of food in one hand.

“Good morning.”

“Here,” Dish settled onto the attic floor, Phil regarded him, eyes unreadable, “We brought you in after the storm blew past your shack last night. Do you remember?”

Ah, so that’s what happened, “Uh...no. But thank you for hosting me,” Ranboo bowed his head slightly, “I hope I wasn’t a bother.”

“It’s no worries,” Tone uncharacteristically somber, Phil sighed, “You really don’t remember anything?”

“No…? Should I?”

“No, no, you’re fine.” Another sigh. Ranboo tilted his head, but by then Phil was smiling at him, “Well, I made breakfast, so enjoy. Techno and I will be downstairs if you need anything.”

“Ah, thank you,” Reaching down, Ranboo carefully picked up the dish of food, staring hungrily at the baked potato and meat on it, “Really, I hope I’m not intruding.”

“It’s fine! It’s fine,” With a cheery laugh, Phil was back to his usual self. Slowly, he went down the ladder, and Ranboo watched him until he disappeared from view.

Staring at his plate of food, Ranboo dug into his mind. Still, his memory of the last day remained dark. 

He set the plate aside, his appetite now gone. 

The demon voice he could not hear, but he was sure it had something to do with it. Because Dream was the reason. Dream was always the reason. 

He reached for his notebook, it sat next to him on the bed. He did not remember putting it on the bed. Dream was the reason.

He flipped through the pages, the smiley face, the past memory, his friend list-

Ranboo dropped the book into his lap, eyes widening at what he saw.

The food had now gone cold, but he could not bring himself to care. The demon voice whispered into his ears, sickly sweet.

One name he had under his list.

**FRIENDS**

**Dream**

**Author's Note:**

> So many post about Ranboo eventually betraying Techno, but here I am thinking, "wh-what if it's gonna be the opposite?" We have so many awful adult figures already, what's two more.
> 
> :)


End file.
